Opposites Attract
by Pavarti Patil 82
Summary: Hermione is in her 6th year at Hogwarts and Oliver Wood is in his last year, they become a couple during the summer and things end up happening to them and their friends.


Title: Opposites Attract Authur: Sheena Genre: Romance/Action Rating: PG13 Summary: Hermione and the gang are in their 5th yr in Hogwarts. Hermione over the summer holiday has blossomed into this attractive young lady and the guys won't stop fighting over her, but Oliver manages to win her heart and they fall in love. Being that Oliver is in his last yr at Hogwarts, he spends all the time he can with Hermione and eventually they end up dating, but lil do they know that Harry and Ron like her too and try to do whatever it takes to get Hermione, but Oliver and Hermione are never in the GCR much anymore. Oliver is at qudditch practice and Hermione spends her time watching him but also is always readin books.  
  
Opposites Attract  
  
Starring:  
  
Sheena as Harmony Granger  
Heather as Heather Hernandez  
Josie Radcliffe as Lady Liberty Anderson  
Stephaaa as Stephanie Ska  
Tom_luver624 as Madelaine Erin Odine  
Cutie as Cutie Malfoy  
Elly4Dan as Elly Rheinberger  
KraziBabe as Paris Lee  
Ravenclaw Princess as Jillian Evans  
And  
JustLikeHermione as Bri Barnes  
*Hermione and her older sister Harmony had spent their entire summer holiday in Scotland. Hermione was going in her 6th year at Hogwarts and Harmony was going in her final year at Hogwarts. *Hermione had been hanging out with Oliver Wood, as he too was going in his final year at Hogwarts. Hermione over the past years had grown into this most beautiful young lady, and Oliver had fallen in love with her. Hermione and Oliver noticed that they had things in common and both liked each other. Harmony was just excited for her sister. *One day while Hermione and Harmony were at a museum, Oliver met up with them and asked Hermione to be his girlfriend. Well she eventually said yes to him, and they have been dating ever since. *Harmony on the other hand was dating Draco for the past few years and have been inseparable. Draco went along with them to Scotland. Draco knew that Harmony wouldn't be at Hogwarts after this year so he did the one thing he wanted to do when he was done with Hogwarts, but decided to do it early. He got down on his knees and said, "Harmony, will you marry me?" Harmony looked at Draco and said, "YES!" *Their summer holiday was just bout over so they all went home and Oliver came back home with Hermione. Harmony went to Malfoy Manor with Draco and decided to stay there for the remainder of the week. She wanted to get to know Lucius and Narcissa. *It was a few days before they had to go back to Hogwarts for the new term. Hermione and Oliver decided to go to Diagon Alley and get their school supplies, while Harmony and Draco decided to go to the Leaky Cauldron and eat lunch. *While in the Leaky Cauldron, Harmony and Draco were planning their wedding, when Heather Hernandez came up to them. Heather was in Slytherin House with them since yr 1. Harmony looked at Heather and said, "Hello Heather, what brings you to the Leaky Cauldron?" Heather said, "Oh I'm meeting someone here." Draco looked at Heather and said, "Who are you meeting here?" Heather said, "I'm meeting my boyfriend here." Harmony said, "What is his name?" Heather said, "His name is Dan Radcliffe." *Meanwhile, Hermione and Oliver were at the Quality Qudditch Supplies store, when Harry and Cutie came in. Harry saw them holding hands and got suspicious of them, so he went up to them and said, "Hello Hermione, Hello Oliver, how are you two doing?" Hermione said, "We're doing fine, we were in here cause Oliver wanted to get something, then we're going to the ice- cream parlor." Cutie glared at Hermione cause she just hated her so she said, "Hermione are you and Oliver a couple?" Hermione looked at Oliver and then at Cutie and said, "Why, yes we are, why?" Cutie said, "No reason, just wondering." *Just then Ron came in hand in hand with Stephanie, his girlfriend of 6 years now. Harry walked up to Ron and said, "Ron, you will never believe what Hermione just told us." Ron said, "What did she say to you?" Harry said, "Her and Oliver Wood are going out." Ron looked like he was about to cry, cause he has had a crush on Hermione since they first started Hogwarts. Ron said, "What! No way, can't be true." So Ron went up to Hermione and Oliver and saw Oliver kissing Hermione on the lips. Ron bursted into tears and ran out of the store. *Hermione stopped and looked over and saw Ron walk out of the store in tears. Hermione looked at Stephanie and said, "What's his problem?" Stephanie looked at her and said, "I don't know, he's your best friend, so why don't you ask him yourself?" Hermione went to go talk to Ron and find out what was wrong with him. *Harmony in the meantime was having fun with Draco in the Leaky Cauldron. They danced, laughed, and messed with each other. Heather looked at them and laughed, while she was waiting for Dan. Then Jillian and Fred came in and saw Harmony and Draco. Jillian goes up to Harmony and says, "Hey, where's your sister?" Harmony looked at Jillian and said, "Oh, she's with Oliver Wood somewhere." Fred heard what Harmony said and went up to her and said, "What do you mean she's with Oliver?" *Harmony looked at Fred and said, "They have been a couple this whole summer and are inseparable. Oliver stayed at our place." Jillian and Fred were stunned, they never knew that the smartest girl in their house and the captain of the qudditch team would be a couple. Jillian said, "Well then we'll go and look for them, see ya at school you two love birds." Harmony laughed and said, "Ditto!"  
  
*Hermione walked up to Ron and said, "Ron, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Ron looked at Hermione and said, "I didn't think that you and Oliver would ever be a couple, and Hermione, I have liked you since our 1st year at Hogwarts." Hermione looked at Ron and gasped. She didn't know what to say. *Just then Stephanie walks up to them and says, "Ron are you ok? " Ron looked at Stephanie and said, "Yea, I'm fine." Hermione tells them bye and goes back to Oliver. Hermione said, "Oliver, wanna go to the ice-cream parlor?" Oliver looked at Hermione and said, "Yes, I was waitin for you to come back so we could go, I have to ask you something anyways." *Meanwhile, Heather saw Dan and ran up to him. She looked at him and said, "What took you so long? I've been waitin for ya for hrs." Dan looked at Heather and said, "I'm sorry babe, but my parents were being retards." Heather giggled and said, "My parents are the same way." Dan hugged her then gave her a long lasting kiss. *Harmony and Draco saw that Dan had arrived and they decided to leave the Leaky Cauldron and get some ice cream. As they were walking to the ice- cream parlor, they bumped into Madelaine and Tom. Harmony hadn't seen Madelaine for a long time, so she gave her a hug and filled her in on what was going on. Tom and Draco went inside the ice-cream parlor to get some ice cream for their girlfriends. *Harmony said, "Maddie, how have you been?" Madelaine said, "I've been fine, how bout yourself?" Harmony said, "I have been really happy, Draco asked me to marry him and I told him yes." Madelaine gasped and said, "Are you talking bout the same Draco Malfoy that hates your sister?" Harmony nodded and showed her the ring Draco got her.  
  
*Just then Ginny walked in the ice-cream parlor. She saw Draco and waved to him. He looked at her and didn't recognize her and said, "Hi, do I know you?" Ginny nodded and said, "Draco, it's me Ginny Weasley." Draco's mouth dropped opened and said, "Wow, Ginny, you are so darn fine!" Ginny giggled and said, "Why thank you, but I am taken." Draco laughed and said, "I'm engaged." *Then Harmony and Madelaine walked in and said, "What is taking you two so long to get ice-cream?" Tom said, "Well, Draco saw Ginny and dropped his ice-cream and had to go back and get another one." Harmony looked at Ginny and said, "Hey Ginny, how was your trip to Ireland?" Ginny said, "It was really good, I stayed with Seamus, he was really funny and really nice." Harmony said, "So did ya'll hook up? Cause I remember you told me you had a crush on him last year." Ginny said, "Yea, we did, we have been going out since last year, he's really nice." *Meanwhile, at Hogwarts Prof.Dumbledore was talking to the faculty and staff. Dumbledore said, "This term, we will be having a special guest stay at our school and I don't want her to feel uncomfortable." McGonagall said, "Who is she?" Dumbledore said, "Her name is Princess Allie, she is Harmony's cousin." Snape gasped and said, "But then, wouldn't that mean that Harmony is a princess as well?" Dumbledore said, "Yes, it does, but she doesn't want anyone to know, so she keeps it a secret." *Back in Diagon Alley, Harry and Cutie were getting their school supplies, when Lady and Leo bumped into them. Cutie looked at Lady and said, "Watch it you Mudblood!" Lady looked at Cutie and said, "I know you're not calling me a mudblood!" Cutie said, "What if I am? What are ya gonna do, get your boyfriend on me?" Lady said, "No, I'm gonna do this!" She took out her wand and turned Cutie into a rabbit. Harry looked at Lady and said, "Hey, why did ya do that?" Harry took out his wand and turned Lady into a ferret. He picked up the rabbit that was Cutie and ran off. Leo took out his wand and turned Lady back into herself. Harry took out his wand and turned Cutie back into herself.  
  
*Harry said to Cutie, "I don't want to see you acting like that ever again or this relationship is over." Cutie was shocked, so she said, "But, Harry!" Harry said, "No Butt's, either you stay away from Lady and don't talk to her, or we end our relationship now, what's it goin to be?" Cutie said, "Fine I won't say anything to Lady." With that Harry took Cutie's hand and they walked to the Leaky Cauldron. *Lady looked at Leo and said, "Man that bitch Cutie, always gotta say crap, she's really gettin on my nerves." Leo looked at Lady and said, "Well just stay away from her and ignore her." Lady said, "I'll try, but she's kinda hard to avoid." *It was getting late, so Harmony and Hermione met up and left for their house. Draco went back to Malfoy Manner, Oliver went home, Harry went back to the Burrow with the Weasleys, Cutie went home and Lady went to Leo's place. *Meanwhile, At Hogwarts, The faculty and staff were getting things ready for the students to come back. McGonagall had the Gryffindor Common Room spruced up and added new things to it. Snape had the Slytherin Common Room re-made and had things added to it. Dumbledore was getting Princess Allie's room ready. *At the Grangers' house: Harmony: Hermione I can't believe it, this is my last yr at Hogwarts, what are you gonna do without me? Hermione:I don't know, you are my fave sister and I'll miss you dearly, but I know that you and Draco will be happy together. Harmony: Yea I know, same with you and Oliver. Hermione: Well I'm gonna go to bed, big day tomorrow, we go back to Hogwarts. Harmony: Yea I know, well good night sis. Harmony and Hermione turn in for the night. *At Malfoy Manner: Draco: Father, Father guess what! Lucius: What is it Draco, can't you see I'm busy? Draco:I just asked Harmony to marry me and she said yes! Lucius: What! How could you Draco, the girl is older than you. Draco: She's only a yr older than me and we have been dating since my 1st yr at Hogwarts. Lucius: Well very well, since you are the top student in Slytherin House, I guess it's ok for you to marry her. Draco: Thank you Father, goodnight, see ya in the morning Draco heads to his room and goes to sleep.  
  
*The next morning Mrs. Granger came in the Harmony and Hermione's room and woke them up. Harmony was already up and ready to go, Hermione got up and was in tears. Harmony said, "Sis what's wrong?" Hermione said, "I'm gonna miss my sis and my boyfriend at Hogwarts next yr." Harmony said, "Don't worry I'll be there next yr, you'll see." Just then Mrs. Granger came in their room again and said, "Come on girls it's time to go." Hermione and Harmony gathered their things and went downstairs. *Oliver and Draco were downstairs waiting for Hermione and Harmony. Hermione saw Oliver and ran to him and kissed him. Harmony ran to Draco and kissed him. Mrs. Granger said, "Girls, Mr.Malfoy has offered to take you to the station and I will be there to see you on the train." Hermione and Harmony gave their mom a hug and kiss and left with Oliver and Draco to the train station. *Meanwhile at the Weasley's Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and Harry were rushing to leave the house. Mr. and Mrs.Weasley were helping them with their things and off they went to the train station. When they got to the station they had time to spare, so Harry ran up to Cutie and gave her a kiss and said, "You remember what I told you at Diagon Alley!" Cutie said, "Yes, I do remember!" Harry said, "Good!" Cutie hugged him and said, "Harry will you sit in a compartment with me?" Harry looked at Cutie and said, "Of course." *Heather and Dan saw Harry and Cutie and waved, and then they went to meet up with Harmony and Draco. Hermione and Oliver saw Ron and Stephanie and waved, and then they got on the train. *Everyone was boarding the train, when a stretch limo came pulling up to the station. Harmony and Hermione had wondered who it could be; they knew their cousin Allie was out somewhere and that it couldn't be her or could it. The limo driver came out and opened the door and out came Allie and Prince Harry. Harmony ran up to her and said, "Cousin Allie, what are u doing here?" Allie said, "My Father is making me go to this school of yours, so I told him I'd only go if Prince Harry could go with me, so he came with me." 


End file.
